


Let It Snow

by Evax3



Series: Winterfell High [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Titanic References, stuck in a car, though the traditional way is definitely something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: Robb is waiting for the perfect moment, till it's staring right into his face.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Winterfell High [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379341
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: A Very Throbb Christmas





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the throbbxmasweek 2019, prompt _Gift-giving_.

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear we're still goodbyeing,_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it ..._

With a sudden crackle the radio died, followed by a loud stuttering that became less and less, a clanging, then nothing more.

"_Fuck!"_

Robb hit the steering wheel with his fist, the horn echoed through the night, mixing with the howling of the wind and the rustle of the leaves around them.

He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply just once and counted to ten.

"Say it," he breathed but got no reply. As he opened his right eye and peered to the side, he realized that Theon's expression was still completely calm. “Come on, say it," he pushed, "I know you want to."

"Do _you_ want me to?" Theon crocked a brow, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Sure. Enjoy your victory."

And victory it was, spreading all over his face, als he leaned forward. "So, a smug person might say, _I told you so_. Told you, that this beater wouldn't make it through the winter. That it was a mistake to buy a house way out in the sticks. _And, _that it’d be better to stay at your parents during this blizzard." Moving back, smirking. "You’re lucky that _I’m_ no such person."

"Yeah," Robb scowled, "lucky me."

Ice rain hit the windscreen and they both felt the heat, that had surrounded them, while the engine was still running, beginning to fade. Robb clicked his tongue and looked out the window into the dark, watching the snowflakes fly through the night like meteor showers.

In truth, Theon didn't know why he was so attached to his old car. That he could still remember the moment ten years ago, them both completely soaked, sitting in the same places as today, it being the first time Robb had thought about kissing him. He loved this car; it had matured with him like their relationship.

And he also didn't know that they hadn't just bought the house, because Robb needed space away from the city. Not only because their apartment had become way too small for him, despite its large comfortable layout. He'd really wanted this house, because he’d hoped, soon they’d need the many rooms, which were now still empty. Maybe he’d work from home then, and they’d be happy for the opportunity to play outside in the garden.

But least of all, Theon didn’t know that Robb hadn't wanted to stay with his parents tonight for a very specific reason. And that reason was a small green box. A box he'd carried around for far too long. Always waiting for the right moment, but it didn't come. That's why it had to be today, whether it was perfect or not. And it had to be just the two of them, at home, in their own four walls.

The way it looked; it wouldn't happen today either.

He rubbed his eyes and then took his phone out of his pocket. No service. Of course not.

First flexing his fingers, he held out his outstretched palm to Theon. "There's a flash in the glove compartment.”

"You must be joking."

"There was a gas station on the way, it might take a while, but they certainly have a phone. I'll call the wreckers and then come back to you."

"You want to leave me here?” Theon's eyes grew big. "Forget it. You're not going out there, and neither am I."

"But it's gonna get cold as shit,” Robb protested.

"I know, we'll probably freeze to death,” Theon stretched his chin towards him in his usual cocky way. "And I want them to write on my tombstone, _he had told him so_."

* * *

Another shiver ran through Robb's body and he wrapped his coat around him even closer. They had decided that they’d use the last power of their battery for the hazard lights. If any fool was still on the road in this weather, the chances were at least a little better that he wouldn't ram them this way.

Next to him, Theon's teeth chattered like a flock of wild horses. "I don’t know about you, but - I intend to - wri- write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all of this."

A ripple of laughter came out of Robb’s mouth, followed by a snuffle, as he turned his head. "What’s that with you and this movie?"

Meanwhile his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness. Theon's silhouette looked almost grey in the subdued light of the moon and snow. His lips clearly blue, cheeks and nose reddened.

He rubbed his hands together, blowing against them, his breathing hung in the air like white clouds, but he still grinned. “There was a time when I’d been really obsessed with ships and Asha with Leo DiCaprio. No clue how many times we watched it back then.” Though he paused, narrowing his brows, “or maybe it’d been the other way around.”

He started rubbing his thigh again, even if the heat of the friction was always quite short-lived. Robb moved closer, started to work on his other leg and therefore received a grateful smile. Even though the cold licked at Robb’s face and crept under his clothes, he felt better somehow, trying to keep _Theon_ from freezing.

"Somehow I can understand why he didn't climb on the plank with her."

"Huh?" Theon's hands stopped.

"I mean, if it were you and me, I sure as hell would do anything I could to keep you alive. Even stay in the cold water myself."

His face softened, as he patted Robb's cheek with his freezing hands. "I know. And I sure as hell would do anything I could to get us both on the damn plank."

Robb looked into Theon's dark eyes and something warm rushed through his body, touching him at his core as he leaned forward, stroking back a strain of black hair behind his ear. Maybe this was the perfect moment he'd waited for.

"I love you," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss him.

Theon's lips were like ice cubes against his, this close he felt every halting breath which caused his body to tremble. He tried to pull him closer, keeping him warm by sharing more of his body-heat.

"I'm really sorry. I know it's all my fault," he murmured against his temple.

"It's okay." Theon's voice muffled, his face buried in the thick wool scarf around Robb's neck. "You jump, I jump."

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Robb laughed, and Theon laughed with him.

* * *

They had moved to the back seat after Robb's leg had started cramping, leaning against the handbrake for far too long. It was still damn cold, but at least it was a little more comfortable. 

Now Theon lay on top of him like a human blanket, his cold breath caressing Robb's cheek, them both still conducted time and again by heavy tremors. Too exhausted to move, too cold to sleep. 

"What t- time d- do you think i- it is?" Theon asked, not moving his head, the freezing air creating a trail of goose bumps on Robb's neck.

Fumbling for his phone in the pocket of his jeans, Robb's numb hands were hurting from every little contact they made with the stiff fabric. He got it out with a little groan, taking a look at the display. 

3:24

"Almost four hours till dusk."

Theon moaned and buried his face even deeper into Robb's throat. "U- until then, I've r- really frozen to death." 

He slipped back and forth over him, every millimeter not covered by Theon's body, and now exposed to the cold again, brought Robb rapidly closer to frostbite.

"I c- can't feel my feet anymore," Theon whined. 

They really had to do something, not being able to stand it like this for another four hours. "We need more friction," Robb said and Theon turned his head, pushing himself up on one arm.

"What?"

"Well, friction creates heat, doesn't it?"

And by that, Theon burst out laughing, "this is by far the lamest way you've ever tried to get in my pants, congratulations Stark."

Robb blushed slightly but grinned nevertheless, "and, is it working?"

Mischief flashed over Theon's face. There was a spark in his eyes, hungry, and Robb's heart took a little leap, for still to be desired like this, after so many years. Not even a second later Theon's mouth was on him, hard and greedy, his whole body pressing down against his.

"Like it hadn't worked out once," he gasped, licking his lips and then capturing Robb's mouth again.

Skin still freezing as they brushed up against each others, sharing their body heat as best as they could.

Theon kissed him, as if he tried to eat him alive, moaning into Robb's mouth, as he squeezed his ass with his gloved hands, eagerly pushing his hips forward, for Robb to moan as well. 

"Oh fuck it," Theon rasped, tore his glove from his cold fingers with his teeth, then opened their jackets, hard muscles pressed against each other. Robb could feel his heartbeat heavy next to his.

Taking off his gloves as well, he buried his hands in Theon's thick black hair, but Theon took them both, pressing them above Robb's head against the window in a firm grip, still kissing him violently.

They way he moved his hips had no mercy, grinding on him with hard strokes, causing Robb's breathing to hitch.

"_Please_," he begged, when Theon let go of his mouth and instead started sucking on his jaw, moaning low and stifled, as he dug his hands into Robb's thighs. Messy, desperate and ruthless. Why hadn't they started this earlier?

"I'm afraid my dick might fall off right away the moment I get it out of my pants," Theon breathed cold against his neck. 

Robb chuckled, "what's life without a little risk?"

A low growl came from Theon's lips, almost like an animal, as he withdrew and started at Robb from dark eyes. _Predator_. 

His hair was tousled, his cheeks reddened, his lips swollen, breathing hard, and Robb bite down on his own lips, stopping a soft whimper to come out at the last moment. 

"Do we have lube?" Theon asked, his voice rough and out of breath. Robb could only nod. 

"In my bag in the trunk."

For Theon to smirk at him, his eyes narrowed, only one side of his mouth. He bent down again, kissed him quick and hard, then leaned over the backrest, rummaging through Robb's bag, as Robb opened his pants and pulled them down in a hast. 

His naked ass came in contact with the ice-cold leather of the seat, he hissed loudly, taking off his scarf to put it below his back, when Theon suddenly paused. 

"What's that?" 

_Oh shit._

* * *

This was definitely _not_ the perfect moment.

With his pants down, half hard, half frozen, his boyfriend kneeling in front of him, the little green box in his hands, which Robb of course had hidden in his toilet bag as well. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Theon asked and Robb sat up as well, pulling his trousers up at an awkward angle.

"Don't panic, okay?" Although _his_ voice sounded significantly more like panic than Theon's did.

He crocked a brow at him. "Are you asking me to marry you, Stark?"

Robb swallowed hard but nodded.

This was anything but how he had planned it and to his bigger dismay, Theon started to laugh. At first it was only a giggle, in one hand still the box, the other in front of his eyes, increasing within seconds, as waves of laughter rolled over him.

Robb frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You think this is funny?"

"No, that's not ... it's just," Theon tried to explain but still having a hard time to regain his composure. "It's just ... oh man. Wait, I'll show you." 

Still chuckling, he leaned into the trunk again, but this time he found what he was looking for much faster. So, when he came back, he had his typical smirk on his face. 

Robb's eyes wandered down Theon's body, finally stopping at his hands, which were back in his lap and now holding not one box ... but two. 

Surprised, confused, relieved all at the same time, his gaze immediately shot up again.

"Great minds think alike, he?" Theon smiled, so, the knot in Robb's chest loosened abruptly, the sound, which came out of his mouth shortly afterwards, as strange mix of moaning, laughing and sobbing.

For Theon to move closer and kiss him. "You didn't doubt for a second that I'd say yes, did you?" he whispered against his lips and Robb sighed again.

They slowly separated from each other, both still grinning broadly, as Theon pressed the green box into his hand and took his other one firmly into his. "Will you marry me, Robb Stark?"

He opened the blue box with a flick of his thumb, in it a simple silver band, curved letters on the inside. 

_You know you want it _

Robb chuckled, rolled his eyes but still nodded eagerly, holding out his trembling hand to Theon, as he placed the ring on his finger.

"Now you," Theon said, their right hands still clutched firmly between them.

The wind howled outside in the forest, the blizzard was still furious, but despite all that, Robb suddenly felt a strange calmness rushing through his body. A certainty that eased his heart, made his smile soft, as he finally opened the box in his own hand. 

The ring was silver, though a little wider and a little darker than the one Theon had picked. Bearing an inscription so simple and yet so obvious. 

_Now and always_

So, as Theon leaned forward, capturing his face in his hands, their engagement ring shining on his finger, and pressing his lips on his mouth, Robb realized, that every moment would have been the perfect one. 

Because the only thing that mattered, was for Theon to say _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be very happy if you leave comments and/or kudos! 
> 
> and have a great start into the new year :)


End file.
